Nightmares
by nileenax
Summary: Hay noches en las que las pesadillas pueden con ellos, les llenan de miedo y les recuerdan que no son más que niños perdidos que buscan un poco de atención. Pero de alguna forma, los brazos del contrario les tranquilizan. Y en un acuerdo mutuo, cierran los ojos, secan las lágrimas y dejan el peso de sus miedos en los hombros del otro.


_**Tales of Fairy Tail: Nightmares**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Hay noches en las que las pesadillas pueden con ellos, les llenan de miedo y les recuerdan que no son más que niños perdidos que buscan un poco de atención. Pero de alguna forma, los brazos del contrario les tranquilizan. Y en un acuerdo mutuo, cierran los ojos,_ _secan las lágrimas_ _y dejan el peso de sus miedos en los hombros del otro._

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lastimosamente, eso también incluye a sus personajes.

 **Nota:** Los protagonistas son Natsu y Lucy, si queréis verlo como romance está bien —en un principio se suponía que implicaba besos y abrazos de algo más de amigos, pero me salió algo un poco menos… romántico, por así decirlo— pero yo lo veo desde la perspectiva del lazo que ambos comparten, de su amistad y de cómo es de profunda ésta. En fin, que si sigo os voy a hacer un discurso sobre su _extremadamente profundo_ lazo y nos podríamos estar así páginas y páginas. Por cierto, la nana que sale en el fic es una pequeña canción que me inventé hace algunos años cuando no podía dormir y tenía pesadillas. Así que por si acaso, no la busquéis que no está en ningún lado.

Espero que les guste.

 _Leena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

* * *

Las pesadillas son algo recurrente en el día a día de Natsu, así como lo son en el de Lucy. Los dos lo saben. Así que cuando la última pared entre ellos se rompe, la confianza es suficiente para establecer un hábito en su amistad. Es un mutuo acuerdo, algo que guardan para ellos mismos y que saben que Happy no dirá a todo el mundo —porque es un momento demasiado íntimo entre ellos, y aunque le cuesta aceptarlo en un principio, aprende rápido que Lucy es capaz de calmar a Natsu y viceversa—.

Son momentos como ese en los que sin el otro a su lado _saben_ que se sentirán como antes —o tal vez peor porque, habiendo saboreado el calor que desprende el cuerpo del contrario, ¿Cómo vivir sin él?—.

 _Perdidos, solos, encerrados_.

Porque cuando Natsu se levanta a media noche con sudor recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lágrimas en las mejillas y el corazón palpitando a un ritmo descomunal, suele hacerlo en posición fetal. Y entonces empieza a sollozar, y el miedo de perder _otra vez_ a alguien preciado para él es cada vez más presente, y su cuerpo tiembla, y _necesita_ sentir el calor de alguien y que le susurren al oído que todo estará bien, que _todo estar_ _á_ _malditamente bien_ —y sabe que es en esos momentos que parece todavía un niño, pero, ¿Realmente importa?—.

Porque cuando Natsu tiene pesadillas, se levanta y deja todo atrás, dirigiéndose hacia el río que divide Magnolia. Va rápido, con el paso acelerado y las lágrimas todavía bajando por su rostro. Y en menos de cinco minutos abre la ventana del apartamento de Lucy y mira intensamente su rostro, asegurándose de que está viva. Luego Natsu baja hasta quedar encima de la rubia, y empieza a acariciar sus facciones. Sus lágrimas mojan su cara, y busca reconfortarse en los brazos de Lucy, inhalando su aroma antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Y se calma, sabiendo que ha despertado a Lucy de un sueño que _probablemente_ no es una pesadilla. Lo sabe por un simple hecho —en realidad, dos—. El primero son las caricias que siente en su pelo y el brazo que le abraza no dejándolo ir. El segundo, la dulce voz de ella cantándole esa nana que tantas veces antes le ha cantado —la nana de su madre, la de su cuidadora, la de él y la de ella—.

 _« No va a pasar nada._

 _Vas a estar bien._

 _Vamos a estar bien, realmente, realmente bien._

 _Así que duerme,_

 _duerme que es de noche._

 _Duerme que estoy aquí,_

 _duerme que no me voy a ir._

 _Cierra tus ojos y siente,_

 _siente la caricia que esta mano ajena te brinda._

 _Respira y dime,_

 _¿Es la oscuridad?_

 _¿Es el monstruo debajo de la cama?_

 _¿Es la muerte?_

 _Asientes, niegas y caes,_

 _pero estoy ahí._

 _Así que duerme,_

 _duerme que es de noche._

 _Duerme que estoy aquí,_

 _duerme que no me voy a ir. »_

Y al final Natsu acaba durmiendo entre los pechos de Lucy —pero, ¿Es realmente eso lo importante?—. Y en la mañana, Lucy no lo echa. En la mañana, Lucy suele besarle la frente. Suele levantarle y preguntar qué quiere de desayunar. Porque entonces Natsu no estará solo, la noche siguiente no tendrá pesadillas y podrá dormir tranquila —aunque tal vez la siguiente noche sea ella quien necesite a Natsu a su lado—.

Porque cuando Natsu tiene una pesadilla, es Lucy quien lo conforta, y él quien va a buscarla.

Sin embargo, cuando Lucy tiene una pesadilla, las cosas toman un rumbo diferente. Porque hay noches en las que cuando Lucy llora, Natsu no está con ella. Y ella no va corriendo por las calles hasta la casa de Natsu solo para buscar consuelo.

Aunque quiera.

Aunque _pueda_.

Cuando Lucy tiene una pesadilla, se despierta en posición fetal. Intenta calmarse, palpando bajo sus manos las sábanas y sollozando silenciosamente.

Y sí, hay veces en las que cuando Lucy tiene una pesadilla, Natsu no está con ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté con ella tras los cinco minutos que necesita para llegar hasta su apartamento.

Natsu todavía no sabe el por qué —tal vez sea cosa de los Dragon Slayer, y si Igneel estuviera con él, tal vez sabría decirle el porqué, pero Igneel no está y él todavía es un niño que necesita a alguien a su lado—, pero a lo largo de los meses ha aprendido a vivir con ello.

Porque cada vez que Lucy tiene una pesadilla, justo en el momento en el que ella despierta, Natsu despierta también. Hay un sentimiento dentro de él que le hace sentir incómodo, _extraño_.

Tarda algo de tiempo en comprender que eso pasa siempre que Lucy tiene miedo. Así que una vez consigue aprender lo que significa, el despertar en medio de la noche y empezar a correr como loco poseído por las calles de Magnolia se vuelve algo normal.

Y entonces, entonces encuentra a Lucy temblando. Es algo que no le gusta. Así que, tal y como hace ella cuando él está en ese mismo estado, la pega a su pecho y le acaricia el cabello, susurrando palabras en su oído y recordándole que todo va a estar bien, que está a su lado y que no la dejará sola. Que todo, _absolutamente todo,_ está _bien_.

Y en la mañana, cuando Natsu despierta y Lucy sigue dormida en sus brazos, él la deja dormir, y entonces llegan tarde al gremio —pero tampoco importa tanto.

Cuando duermen juntos, todo es más fácil. Pocas veces tienen pesadillas si duermen sintiendo el calor del contrario. Pero aún así están ahí. Y despiertan al otro, en busca de algo de consuelo. Secando sus lágrimas en el pijama del recién despierto, contando _todas y cada una_ de las acciones ocurridas en la pesadilla de esa noche.

Porque Natsu y Lucy saben que son sólo niños buscando calor en alguien a quien puedan llamar _familia._ Porque Natsu y Lucy son niños que intentan comportarse como adultos, niños que corren dentro de una oscuridad de la que no saben salir.

Y hay veces en las que esa oscuridad gana terreno. Hay veces en las que el monstruo les hace una visita, y entonces es cuando las pesadillas llegan —y llegan junto a la soledad y el sentimiento de vacío que tanto odian.

Así que buscando atención, como los niños que son, lloran. Y cuando ven al otro abrir los ojos, se dejan acariciar, sintiendo un pequeño alivio que crece a medida que el sueño vuelve a ellos.

Las pesadillas son parte del día a día de Natsu, así como forman parte del de Lucy. Pero teniendo su compañero con ellos, no resulta tan difícil creer que todo estará bien. Porque saben que cuando despierten, los acunará el calor que desprende el cuerpo a su lado.

Lucy y Natsu son niños llorando en medio de la noche, queriéndose deshacer de todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, dejando caer cargas enormes en los hombros del contrario cada vez que las lágrimas mojan sus sábanas.

Pero está bien.

La voz de Natsu sigue ahí cuando Lucy despierta. Y las caricias de Lucy siguen ahí una vez Natsu abre los ojos.

Así que aunque sean niños algo perdidos, solitarios, y estén algo rotos, todo está bien.

Porque en los brazos del contrario, de repente sienten que _todo,_ _absolutamente todo,_ _está_ _y estará_ _bien._


End file.
